


I will love you until the end of time.

by angelica_barnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, True Love, Weddings, cause i just love to torture my baby muffins, sort of angst with a happy ending but only for steve and bucky, stucky is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica_barnes/pseuds/angelica_barnes
Summary: 5 times each of the avengers gets married and the one time one of them gets married again.basically, steve and bucky pine through everyone else's happiness and then get married themselves. so, yay!





	I will love you until the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge

 

 

**1.** _Steve and Bucky Barnes-Rogers (January, 1934)_

 

Theirs happened on a cold winter morning, up in the apartment with Steve coughing and wheezing and dying, high with a fever and his palms sweaty; Bucky held his hand anyway. He would rather die than live without his Stevie, but for now he was still here, and Bucky kissed his lover’s forehead and prayed for the impossible.

Sarah Rogers entered suddenly, and Bucky jerked away from her son, both of their lips bitten red from gentle kisses of comfort. She recovered from the surprise first, which was less than it had been when she had first found out about them, and gave her boys a soft smile.

She stepped aside though, and looked back through the door at the person behind her; Father Ryan stepped through. He smiled too, but his was grave, less reassuring, and he held his bible tightly with shaking fingers.

“Boys,” his voice was soft, “Ms. Rogers has asked me to come here today to… read your Last Rites to you, Steven. If you’ll let me.”

Steve nodded slowly, his hand clasped loosely in Bucky’s, but Bucky’s eyes widened and he shook his head frantically.

“No. No, I’m not gonna let you.”

“James -”

“No. You can’t read those to him, because he is not going to die! Not today, not tomorrow, but in seventy years when he’s good and old and has lived the fullest life he could possibly live, because I am not leaving him and he is not going to die!”

The priest merely raised his eyebrows as Bucky’s rant ended, whereas Sarah seemed sad and hopeful, but Steve was looking at Bucky like he was the world, all soft and broken and loving, and Bucky returned the smile reassuringly.

“And I’ll be damned if you die without marrying me.”

Steve blushed and his face broke out into the biggest grin; Sarah suddenly rushed from the room and then returned with a box.

“Here,” she said, handing it to them. “It’s the set your father and I wore. I know they’re not much, but -”

“Mom. We love them. Thank you,” Steve rasped, and Sarah smiled adoringly at her son as Father Ryan opened the bible.

“Then I suppose,” he said, “that while I’m here I can do the honors, if this time I’m allowed.”

The two boys looked up at him, smiling widely, and so as they slipped the rings onto each other’s fingers, their vows were made and their two souls forever bonded.

“I’m with you til the end a the line, punk.”

“Til the end a the line, jerk.”

They sealed the promise with a kiss.

 

 

 

**2.** _Natasha and Clint Barton (December, 2005)_

 

When Clint finds the Black Widow, his first thought is that she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Even when she socks his jaw and while his head is rearing back, lays the hardest possible kick to his gut, and yet as he’s looking up into her deep green eyes and the knife is flashing silver above him, all he can think is that he loves her more than life itself, that he’d rather die at her hands than have her die at his.

When he’s still breathing a minute later, he realizes that the knife hasn’t moved from her shaking hands, and still she’s watching him, but with such sweet eyes that are wide and afraid and curious, and so he slowly sits up. She leans backwards in sync with him, and he gently curls his fingers around hers, slipping the knife out from between them; as he’s pulling his hand away, she grabs his wrist so fast it’s a blur, but he keeps his eyes on hers and drops the weapon.

She doesn’t reach for it.

“I’m Clint,” he whispers. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Slowly, carefully, he reaches up and touches her cheek, and with caution, wraps his fingers around hers. She stares and manages to murmur something, soft and unsure.

“I am… Natalia.”

He smiles, and she finally looks away and continues, “Natasha.”

He nods and gradually stands, pulling her along with him, and then he twines their fingers together as they begin to make their way out of the alley and into the moonlight.

That night, he calls in an extraction while sitting on a park bench, Natasha curled up against him and dozing softly, their hands tightly clasped together. He looks down at their fingers, curled around each other, and the rings on their left hands; he rubs his thumb over the back of her palm.

“I need an extraction,” he pleads once again, a whisper. “I can’t kill her.”

He smiles as her eyelids flutter and she turns her head with a huff and nuzzles against his shoulder; he wants to give her endless sunny days and a million blissful nights like this one.

“I won’t.”

 

 

 

**3.** _Tony and Bruce Stark-Banner (September, 2017)_

 

That kiss in the prison is long forgotten, Tony tells himself.

Across the building, Bruce stares out the window and tries to reawaken the flare that came alive in his heart when Tony’s mouth had met his all those months ago.

But now. It’s over.

“It’s your wedding day, Tony,” Steve says reassuringly, as he tightens Tony’s tie with a wide smile. “Relax.”

He shoots Steve a quick upturn of the lips but continues his fidgeting, and finally Steve grabs his shoulders and shakes him; Tony looks up at his best friend with alarm.

“Come on, man,” Steve says. “What’s up?”

Tony opens his mouth but the closes it, smiles in wonder and huffs out a laugh, “I can’t do this.”

Steve cocks his head. “Everyone feels like that on their wedding day. Just take a deep breath, everything’s gonna be -”

“Bruce,” Tony suddenly whispers. “I’ve gotta go find him.”

Steve raises his eyebrows but bites his lip and grins, pulling away and clapping his friend on the back. “Then go get him.”

Tony looks up at him with a confused, half-amused and half-relieved face, “You’re not gonna stop me?”

Steve shakes his head with a smile, but his eyes are sad, “Nah. I had somebody once and I let them get away. I won’t let you make the same mistake.”

Tony jumps into Steve’s arms, hugging him tight, and then pushes away and runs off, bursting out of the church doors and onto the streets; he steals a Mustang and floors it.

There’s a knock on the door in the lab of the compound. Bruce looks up as it opens and Tony comes through, a light smirk gracing his features. Bruce smiles and looks away with a blush, toying with the tool in his hands.

“I thought you were getting married.”

Tony laughs, soft and the sound of trouble. “I am. Come on, we’re gonna be late.”

Bruce’s smile falters, but he walks towards the inventor anyway. “Alright. Don’t wanna disappoint Pepper, now do we?”

Tony grabs Bruce’s hand and pulls him forward against him, “Who said anything about Pepper?”

When their mouths meet, it’s a burst of sparks and fireworks; Bruce’s eyelashes flutter as his eyes close and his hand comes up to touch Tony’s face; they pull away and Tony smirks.

“I know a local chapel, if you’ll have me.”

He holds out a yellow flower with a ring on the stem, and Bruce laughs in disbelief.

“Yes.”

They exchange their vows right there, however, and then make love upstairs in Tony’s - their room, and it’s magical.

“I promise to love you, and hold you, and protect you through anything life throws our way.”

Bruce slips the ring onto his husband’s finger with a soft smile, and Tony returns the favor.

“I swear to never leave you, no matter how absolutely terrified I am, but you have to promise to not leave me.”

Bruce leans forward and pecks his lover’s lips, smiling though his eyes are halfway to closed, “I do.”

 

 

 

**4.** _T’Challa and Sharon Carter (March, 2018)_

 

She never thought she’d be a queen one day, even when she was young and dreaming; now, as Steve ties the bow on the back of her dress, she swallows down the catch in her throat and tries to wish away the butterflies in her stomach. She thinks about running, but then she remembers her king’s face whenever he looks at her, and she calms down real quick.

“You excited?” Steve asks, his voice soft as Sharon turns and smiles at him. She nods and laughs, already tearing up and she hasn’t even begun her walk down the aisle.

“Unbelievably so, Steve,” she whispers. His smile is soft and happy and sad all at the same time, his eyes clouded as he reminisces about something in the old days that no one else could ever understand.

She smiles at him and takes his hand, “Come on. There’s a surprise waiting for you at the end of the aisle as well, behind the groom.”

He tilts his head in confusion but doesn’t ask, and he offers her his arm and they make their way to the double doors; “You look beautiful, my darling,” T’Challa’s mother gasps when she sees the bride, and Sharon blushes. She shares a smile with the captain who had once held her aunt’s heart as the doors open, and they begin their way down.

She knows the exact moment that Steve sees him, his surprise, because a soft sob escapes his lips, though he tries his hardest to hide it. She glances up at him but then trains her eyes back on T’Challa, waiting for her at the end of the aisle, and when Steve kisses her cheek at the altar, she doesn’t bother to mention his glistening eyes.

Sharon takes her groom’s hand and steps up carefully, looking over T’Challa’s shoulder at Steve and Bucky momentarily, in each other’s arms, their eyes bright and smiles teary. Steve mouths the words “I love you” and Bucky returns the sentiment with a kiss, but then they turn away from each other and back to face her, as they should be; she notices their fingers are still intertwined.

Meanwhile, she holds her king’s eyes as he slips the ring onto her finger, a smile teasing the corner of her lips.

“I will be your king second, and your husband first and foremost. I do, I promise.”

She squeezes his hand and puts the ring on his dark finger, smiling and keeping his gaze.

“And I will be the one who loves you through everything, even if I’m not cut out for being queen -”

“You’ll be a wonderful queen -”

“Shh, shh,” she presses her finger to his lips and grins. “I’ll stay by your side. I swear.”

They don’t even wait for the officiator; their kiss is pure and gentle, much like their love and Wakandian nights.

And as she watches her husband, sleeping beside her, she thinks that it wouldn’t matter if they were beggars, she’d love him anyway.

She rather likes being a queen, though.

 

 

 

**5.** _Sam and Maddy Wilson (May, 2018)_

 

It’s been seven days since Sam came home and found his lover on the porch, three bullet wounds in his chest bleeding cursed crimson onto the porch. Steve’s here now, back from wherever he’s been for the past year, and now he’s making tea in Sam’s kitchen and making sure Sam gets up in the morning, while not doing so well himself. Barnes is back, Sam knows and he cares but at the same time he couldn’t care less, because Maddy’s gone and Sam can’t be bothered to care for much of anything anymore.

Steve hasn’t come to drag him out of bed yet, and so Sam is twisting a white daisy between his fingers; they were Maddy’s favorite flowers.

There’s a loud crash in the kitchen, and a high-pitched scream that must be Steve’s; Sam jumps out of bed and rushes into the room, shouting.

“Shit, man! You scared the crap out of me, what’s going on?”

“Sammy.”

Sam tenses; he knows that voice. He turns slowly to see Maddy standing in the middle of the living room, his face open and smile wide, and…

A pair of giant, beautiful, white wings sprouting from his back.

His lover catches Sam staring and glances behind himself, “Oh yeah, I’m an angel now.”

Sam can’t speak, not until Maddy drifts over and wraps his arms around Sam’s neck, pushing their mouths together into a soft kiss; Sam shakes himself from it and melts into his dead lover’s touch, hugging Maddy back and holding on as tight as he can.

“I love you. Why’d you have to leave me, I love you, I missed you…”

Maddy’s still wearing the ring Sam gave him before his death, the first thing Sam notices when he pulls away to Maddy’s blinding grin and bright, happy eyes. And so he pulls the matching one out of his pocket, and holds it out to the other man.

The angel takes it with shaking fingers as Steve comes out from behind the counter cautiously, stepping closer to them; Maddy’s face is stricken and haunted.

“You still want me? After all this?”

Sam shakes his head with a soft laugh, “Madison Nichols, I will always want you. Quite honestly, I will be yours until my heart crumbles to dust and my bones shatter, because I have loved you and I will love you and I do love you whether this,” Sam presses his palm flat against Maddy’s still chest, “is beating or not.”

Maddy’s eyes well up with tears as he smiles shyly, and he lifts Sam’s hand in his own and slips the ring onto his lover’s finger; Steve is the one who prattles off the ceremony lines for them.

“I do,” Maddy says, and Sam kisses him, not even waiting for Steve to tell him to do so.

Steve cries as they laugh into each other’s mouths, but will forever deny it whenever Sam teases him about it later.

 

 

 

**1.** _Steve and Bucky Barnes-Rogers (January, 2019)_

 

When Bucky crashes through the compound doors with an unconscious girl in his arms one day, they don’t even ask, they only take her to the lab right away and start operating on her; Bruce is as gentle as he can be. Wounds so gaping shouldn’t be on a child so small.

Bucky’s crying, and trying to hide it, but Steve can see right through him and steps towards him, taking his lover’s hand.

“Hey, sweetheart, it’s gonna be okay. She’s gonna be fine, alright? I promise.”

Bucky shakes his head and opens his mouth, trying to speak, but instead a sob rips from his throat and he’s crying harder, trembling in Steve’s arms. Steve kisses the top of Bucky’s head and shushes him, gently lowering them both to the floor.

“Buck, calm down, it’s okay -”

“That’s my daughter,” Bucky gasps, short of breath, and Steve pulls back in shock; Bucky looks up at him with pained eyes that glisten with tears and a ruffled face. “That’s my детка, Stevie.”

Steve has nothing to say to that, so instead he pulls Bucky back into his arms and listens as the soldier tells him everything, about Peggy Carter and she and Steve’s child and Maria Carolina Barnes, formerly Rogers, and all she and him ever went through.

Bruce emerges from the lab a few hours later with a soft smile, “She’s awake. And asking for her dad.”

Bucky stands immediately and wipes away the remains of tears on his cheeks, “That’s me.”

Nobody questions it, only lets him through, and when Maria sees Bucky her face lights up like the sun and she reaches out; he pulls her against his chest carefully and holds her gently, kissing her head and carding his fingers through her hair.

“Daddy. Bucky. They were, they were beating me, they were hurting me, Daddy, they were -”

“Shh, shhh, I know, детка. It’s okay, you’re safe now, I’m not going to let them touch you ever again, I promise, I’m so sorry I didn’t wake you up sooner…”

There’s too many frantic whispers and promises for Steve to keep up with, but he manages to catch bits of it, and finally Maria tears her eyes from Bucky’s briefly to point to Steve; she doesn’t flinch at Bucky’s metal arm, Steve notices.

“Who’s that?”

Bucky hesitates, “Steve. My… partner.”

Maria tilts her head and looks back up at her father, “Are you married?”

Bucky swallows and grins with a soft huff of laughter, “I wish we really were. We tried to be.”

Steve suddenly reaches behind his neck and pulls a chain over his head; on it, there hang two platinum bands. He smiles at Bucky, who watches in stunned silence, “They were ours, from back then. You slipped yours into my hand right before the bar broke and you fell.”

He stretches out his hand and Bucky takes it, no doubt in the gesture, and he slips the ring onto Bucky’s metal arm without difficulty; “It was always a bit big for you anyway,” Steve says.

Then he gives Bucky the remaining ring and holds out his own hand, letting Bucky do the honors; Maria watches with a curious smile on her face, enlightened.

Steve inhales and his heart shudders, “I promise to love you through anything.”

Bucky cracks a grin, “I don’t need your promises, punk, just you. And I know you would. You have.”

Steve chokes on his tears and smiles with shining eyes, “Jerk.”

Bucky tugs him into a kiss and Maria claps her hands excitedly; they pull back when they run out of breath and Steve cautiously sits down next to the little girl, placing a hand on her back in a loving gesture.

And their little girl laughs, the sound of pure joy ringing through the room, and they are happy.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> whenever i read this i just wonder why it makes me sad cause it's one of the only fluffy things i've ever written


End file.
